Sash Lilac
Overview= - Dark Look= }} |player= } |aliases=DragonBlood (Royal Magister) Sparkly Twit (Serpentine) |species=Water Dragon of Avalice |birthDate=December 13th (17 years old) |birthPlace=Shang Mu |element=Water |gender=Female |marital=Single |relatives=Lilac is Orphan |affiliation=Carol Tea (Best Friend) |Sexuality=Straight |height=5'9" (179 cm) |weight=149 lbs |color=Lilac |eyes=Purple/Crimson |romaji=Ryū Ketsueki |kanji=龍血液 |twitter=@MsHeropants1192 |status=Alive (2019) }} Sash Lilac, who is commonly known as Lilac'''Lilac prefers to be called by her Last name for personal reasons. She is not very happy with her past, so she feels that using Lilac instead of Sash would be like starting over with a clean slate. To that effect, Spade calls her Sash., is a water dragon from Avalice, believed to be the last in existence. She is known for her unique fighting style of cutting through foes with her twin ponytails. At a young age, she was trained by the Red Scarves, a underground guild of thieves and assassins. However, in order to find her place in life, Lilac left the Scarves to live independently. Since then, she've been living in a treehouse hidden deep in the forests of Dragon Valley on, stealing from the rich, since her past affiliations made it difficult to find any other means of survival. Although she has grown more reserved throughout her battles, she still has a big heart and will jump at the chance to help her friends. Appearance Lilac's Figurine.png|Lilac's Main Outfit 1987 - Freedom_Planet_2 alt_outfit artist-kenjikanzaki05 character-Sash_Lilac female midriff navel no_background safe smile text.jpg|Lilac's Gym Outfit Lilac's Water Bending Training.jpg|Lilac's Kung Fu uniform c_m__rocking_that_japanese_style__by_neroflare-dbmwtpv.png|Lilac's Social Outfit Lilac's Leotard 2x.png|Lilac's Swimsuit Lilac_with_leotard_by_mofuzelen-(edited).jpg|Lilac's Swimsuit Fanart FP 1.5 Lilac.jpg|Lilac's Alternate Outfit Lilac Zero.png|Lilac's Alternate Outfit (RZ2 Pose) Lilac is a young Water Dragon, tall like a normal humanBesides have five fingers like the humans, curiously, Lilac only has four toes, instead of five., with an athlectic build and an attractive look. She has lilac skin, Purple/Crimson eyesHer eyes have a curious behavior depending of the illumination. While her eyes are naturally Purple almost Crimson, they can look fully Crimson Red. If she's in a dark room, and a lantern illumine her face, the eyes start to faintly shine red, and can stay like that for a few minutes, even hours after the lantern being turned away. Lilac confesses this does not make any difference on her vision, not even for temporally night vision., Violet Hair with twin ponytailsLilac's hair is prehensile only to the extent that it can stretch and stiffen as needed for attacks. Also, they're not fleshy like the torture scene implies; the spot of blood on the end is from her head, not the tendrils. that are hard like ropes, a small furry tail and two long horns with sharp tips. She has well toned up muscles for her age and species. She wears a Chinese vest consisting of a Blue leotard, a white yukata, a red sash with a golden string tied with a flower knot, Blue gloves, white bracers with red details and Blue shoes with pegasus like details. Lilac's earpieces are hearing aids. She has fish fin-like ears underneath them, but a genetic defect renders them useless and she's extremely hard-of-hearing if not deaf without her earpieces. Lilac wears another outfits as well. See the Slideshow Gallery on the side to see some of them. Personality Lilac is a good-spirited, spunky dragon girl and is more then willing to help those in trouble or in need. She is very motivated and refuses to give up under any circumstances, even when the rest of the team doubts the success of their mission. She's also very confident about herself, but never underestimating or belittling the others. She cares deeply about the safety of everyone and the mission, putting herself "in the front lines" and her friends above herself. She also seem to have a strong chinese behaviorAlmost all the time, Lilac demonstrate to have a strong Chinese Behavior. She refrains herself from touching, even a handshake, always respecting the personal space (Sometimes giving too much space). Undoubtly she know how to behave in front of Royalties and High Ranked people, always following perfectly the rules of formality in respect of behavior and how to speak in front of such person. But that doesn't mean she's always formal, but quite the opposite. She's casual in a healthy level but not too much casual, not being annoyingly casual, but not being stressing either.. Lilac can get very angry, but only when pushed to the extreme. When very angry (though very rare), she's uncontrollable and won't stop until get what she wants, even revenge, giving a reason for why sometimes she refers herself as Dragon in the third person. Besides all of that, she's kind, friendly and try to be always in a good mood to influence the others to smile as well, even being silly sometimes if necessary. Abilities Innate Abilities '''Dragon Physiology: '''Believed to be the last water type dragon, Lilac is a half-dragonLilac's race is yet a mystery to be explained. She has one water dragon parent and another parent of an unknown species, presumably a mammal, though keeping all the abilities of a pure-breed dragon, making of Lilac, a very rare specimen, if being the last water dragon wasn't enough. This might be a reference to Spock from StarTrek, who is a half-vulcan and half-human, though not rare as Lilac. and has the abilities and physiology of a pure-breed dragon. * '''Supernatural Speed: '''She can move, think, and re-act at supernatural speeds. Lilac can move faster than gunfire, out-pace Brevon's most powerful robots, and even dodge multiple blasts from enemy fighters. Lilac is well known for her speed. She is faster than Carol on her motorcycle and can even catch up to an enemy ship taking flight. ** '''Supernatural Strength: '''As result of her super speed, Lilac can use of it to crash through metal, wood and stone with relative ease. She can also physically overpower robots that could smash an ordinary creature, as well physically defeat Brevon. ** '''Supernatural Endurance: '''For such speed, Lilac needs to be resistant, and her body is naturally adapted for such repetitive movements, intense physical activity and for longer time without fatigue herself. It's very difficult to defeat her by tiring her out. Her endurance also allows her to reach 1 Ma (1234.8 Km/h) by only running without sustaining immediate injures. But this level is very hard to achieve. * '''Supernatural Durability: '''She is vastly resistant to physical damage. She can survive falls from great heights, intense pressure, strikes from beings with superhuman strength, energy blasts, and extreme heat without sustaining injury. However, she is not invulnerable, and sustained extreme damage while being tortured by Brevon. * '''Mid-Air Dash: '''Lilac can preform a high-speed dash in mid-air without the aid of a vehicle. She can use this for short-distance flight at high speeds. * '''Hair Manipulation: '''Lilac has the ability to utilize her hair in supernatural methods. ** '''Hair Combat: '''Sash Lilac regularly utilizes her twin ponytails in combat for whip-like and slicing maneuvers. Power Up After crossing an energy ring, some of Lilac's attacks are ''powered up'''. Those energy rings were first seen on Pangu Lagoon, but they can exist anywhere. It's also possible that ''something elseAlyssa's Rocket Rush can give a similar effect of power up for Lilac's Dragon Boost. can give her the powered up attacks. * '''Super Dragon Boost: '''Lilac's Dragon Boost gets stronger and lasts longer. After using the Super Dragon Boost, she immediately returns to her normal power and can perform a normal Dragon Boost right after without the buffering time. * '''Super Hair Whip: '''Her hair whip attacks now fires an energy lasso, similar to Neera's. She does not lose the power up after firing energy lassos. Earpieces * '''Hearing Aid: '''Lilac has fish fin-like ears underneath the earpieces, but a genetic defect renders them useless and she's extremely hard-of-hearing if not deaf without her earpieces. Because of that, she depends on them to hear like a normal person. * '''Damp Loud Noises: '''Her earpieces respond instantly to dampen loud noises which would temporarily or permanently deafen normal people. Skills * '''Indomitable Will: '''Lilac has a very strong force of will, completely free of evil or temptation. She can withstand extreme physical torture, and not have her will wavered. Even while being electrocuted with near-fatal voltage, she told Torque not to reveal anything to Brevon. Even Brevon himself said that he believe he could "Hack at her limbs all day" and she would "still find a way to bite back". * '''Master-Level Fighting Skills / Kung Fu: '''She is a master level fighter, being trained and operating with the Red-Scarves, and later with formal training on Shang Mu. Lilac has won multiple fighting tournaments, and is well-adept in hand-to-hand and super-powered combat. Her skills rival that of Spade's, and she was capable of defeating The Warlord Brevon himself in a one-on-one duel. ** '''Traditional "Chinese" Medicine: '''Lilac seems to know a bit of the Millenaire Medicine from the Three Kingdoms, as she knows how to use herbal medicine in case of the red petals, and probably acupuncture, massage (tui na), exercise (qigong), and dietary therapy. ** '''Ki/Ch'i usage: '''As result of her formal training, Lilac is studying ways of ch'i usage. She can donate her own ch'i to heal small injures, or bigger ones if done with someone else, donating their ch'i as well. But she has little to no proficiency with it. * '''Leadership: '''Lilac is a naturally born leader, able to inspire others with her charisma, adore, and idealism. She is even capable of turning total strangers, even enemies, into comrades with just her words alone. * '''Intelligence: '''Lilac seems to possess above average intelligence. She was capable of understanding Torque's techno-babble and explaining it. * '''Mental Discipline: '''Lilac also have an incredible mental discipline due to her formal training, though not perfect, being easily motivated to revenge if very angry. Her mental discipline came as necessity to endure the pressure of being seen as superstar after saving Avalice. * '''Swimming: '''As a Water Dragon, Lilac is a skilled swimmer. However, a genetic defect prevents her from breathing underwater. Though she can hold her breath underwater for a longer period of time than the others without faint, probably by the same way the whales hold their breath. Attributes Lilac has a strong set of close-range attacks that involve hitting enemies with either her boots, her twin ponytails or with martial arts maneuvers. Her signature move, the Dragon Boost, gives her an instant burst of speed, capable to reach Mach speed in a few seconds, and she has a number of extra abilities that help carry her momentum across a variety of different terrain types. Her main weakness is the lack of a ranged attack, being limited to melee attacks, although this is mitigated somewhat by the Dragon Boost granting her temporary invulnerability. Maneuvers List |-|History= History Backstory Lilac is an orphan with very poor information about her parentsLilac's race is yet a mystery to be explained. She has one water dragon parent and another parent of an unknown species, presumably a mammal, though keeping all the abilities of a pure-breed dragon, making of Lilac, a very rare specimen, if being the last water dragon wasn't enough. This might be a reference to Spock from StarTrek, who is a half-vulcan and half-human, though not rare as Lilac.. Secretly, her egg was stolen by one of the Red Scarves members and she was raised by them. After some years, she meets Carol and after a brief rivalry, both becomes best friendsIt's said that Lilac still keeps a picture of when she was first arrested with Carol because of an arguing with Lilac that ended in a fight while they were still rivals, though it's not confirmed.. With Carol, she competed in martial arts tournaments for cash prizes on behalf of the Red Scarves, apparently making a significant amount of money from them. It is unknown if this was the extent of her involvement in their activities. What is known, however, is that at some point, gang leader Spade 'crossed a line' that neither Lilac or Carol were willing to go over (hinted to be murder). Feeling the Red Scarves had left them no choice, the two abandoned the gang to go independent. Prior to leaving, an incident occurred between Lilac and Spade, though it is not known if this was linked to Lilac's departure from the gang. What is known is that Lilac feels a degree of guilt about the event, and claims she didn't know what she was doing (a claim that earns her Spade's scorn, hinting that he hasn't forgiven her for the event.) After leaving the gang, both Lilac and Carol became involved in thievery, regularly stealing from the rich during their pilgrimages to the Kingdom Stone. Lilac insist on only stealing from the rich. At some point, she built her own tree house, which would serve as Lilac and Carol's home. Freedom Planet When Lilac completed 15 years old, the energy source of Avalice, the Kingdom Stone, started to fade their strength. With this, an energy crisis started on the three kingdoms, and a war was about to start between them for the last energy within the Stone. While that, a space dreadnought crash landed on Avalice after being attacked above Avalice by the Coalition of Planets. Sooner, Lilac find Torque, one of the Coalition's commanders, being attacked by Shuigang's forces. Selflessly, she rushes out to help Torque. After that, the Kingdom Stone was stolen and Torque's disguise fall and he informs her about Brevon and his plan to steal the Kingdom Stone and double the size of his army and continue his conquest of the universe. Lilac and her friends jumps on this adventure to stop Brevon's plans and retrieve the stone as a neutral party sent by Shang Tu. However, Lilac and her friends were arrested by Shang Tu police after they discover the truth about their past as thieves and members of The Red Scarves, being taken as criminals and spies, not even believing on the evidence brought by Torque, trying to convince Shang Tu about Brevon's invasion. Even escaping right after, Torque was captured by Brevon, and Lilac's friendship with Carol and Milla is put on a test. She went alone to rescue Torque, but she also was captured on her attempt. After that, she was tortured by Brevon to force Torque answer his's questions. Soon, Carol and Milla appear to free Torque and Lilac and escape from Brevon's facility, but they splitted up after escaping, and Lilac was taken back to Shang Tu by their police. She couldn't escape because she was still very weak from the torture. Brought back to Shang Tu, Lilac was informed they examined their evidence, and asked Lilac to make an investigation about another fragment found on Pangu Lagoon that have some kind of connection to their evidence, in exchange of restoring her strength and honor. At the end, it wasn't a fragment, but an entire robot that holds the key to unfold the truth about the dragons that came to Avalice in the past, as well the Kingdom Stone itself. With this new information, it was a priority to stop Brevon's invasion at all costs and retrieve the Kingdom Stone and return it to its place. Soon, Lilac meet back with her friends and they head to Brevon's Dreadnought and kill the power to free the Kingdom Stone. But in the middle of the confusion, Carol and Torque were cornered, and even getting rid of the ambush, Carol had to return back to Avalice with Torque, or she would die. After seeing the scene, Lilac once again run alone to stop Brevon, but she sees Milla very ahead of her. Even running the max she could, she couldn't get there at time to help her to stop Brevon. At the end of the fight, Milla has weakened Brevon and destroyed his Mecha Armor, but then was captured by Brevon, because she wasn't powerful enough to fight him alone. But Lilac finally appeared and in a surprise attack, she freed Milla from Brevon's hands and Unleashed all her rage and power upon Brevon. After the confusion, the dreadnought auto destruct systems was activated, and Lilac escaped from the Dreadnought with Milla, while Brevon escaped heavily injured just like Lilac was after escaping after being tortured, but the Kingdom Stone was shattered with the explosion of the dreadnought. Now in a new form, the Kingdom Stone can be used by everyone in the planet, the Energy Crisis was solved and the war stopped right before really start. Taken as criminals and spies, now Lilac and her friends are taken as heroes, and even Lilac was gifted with a title (DragonBlood), a yukata that now she's always wearing and a dizi flute as gratitude from the Royal Magister. Aftermath After the invasion, Lilac and her friends have undergone formal training to strengthen and refine their fighting abilities. She has graduated from coincidental world-saver into full-time hero, also reflecting on her public image, now being seen as a superstar by the avalician people. Notes Notes References * Avalice Archives: Sash Lilac, Milla's Adventure Mode * Avatar Wikia: Water Bending, Ch'i Blocking Category:People Category:Major Characters Category:DragonStar Team